


The Party

by InBetweens



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-27
Updated: 2018-02-27
Packaged: 2019-03-24 13:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13812045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InBetweens/pseuds/InBetweens
Summary: Entry into the MirAndy Fun and Frolic Writers Bingo Challenge. Andrea needs to convince Miranda into wearing a particular outfit for a party they were invited to. Its not going well.





	The Party

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first MirAndy story I have written in nearly 10 years. Literally....I think the last one I wrote/posted for was back in late 2008 or early 2009. So, go easy on me. ;-)

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-  


“No. Absolutely not.”  
  
“Miranda…” Andy pleaded, hiding her smile behind the article of clothing she held up for Miranda’s inspection. If she was caught smiling—practically vibrating with laughter—she would lose this battle before it truly began.  
  
“No.” Miranda sniffed, her lips pursed and eyes looking away from the offending material.  
  
“But Miranda, we promised Doug we’d be there.”

“Douglas certainly does not expect me to wear… _that_ …” Miranda waved her fingers in Andrea’s general direction, a displeased sneer upon her lips.

Andrea snuffed out a giggle quickly, the glare directed upon her by her lover enough to make her swallow the sounds before they truly left her throat. Instead she just coughed and lifted the offending outfit in front of Miranda once again.

“Everyone is going to be wearing one!”

“And if everyone were jumping off bridges would you expect me to follow them?” Miranda challenged. “Surely you must know that we are not like everyone else. They may be wearing those atrocities, but we will not be.”

“Hey!” Andy complained, dropping the item to have it hang by her thighs. “I’m wearing one!”

Miranda sniffed in derision and looked to her impeccably done nails, as if there was something about them much more fascinating to pay attention to. “If you feel you must wear one to this hideous skirt convention, then by all means, do so. But I will not be.”

Andrea chuckled, unable to help it. “Miranda, you’re being ridiculous.”

“What is ridiculous is that abomination. It should be burned.”

“Come on, I got us matching ones.”

Miranda’s eyes widened at the impossibility that there were two of such things in existence. “No.”

Andrea sighed, her shoulders sagging as a frown slowly drew itself across her lips. Miranda’s eyes watched the downward curve begin and how the bottom lip jutted out and the doe brown eyes grew wet with concealed moisture. Her hands itched, and her chest tightened at the sight. She tried to pull in all her willpower to fight it, but the first tremble of Andrea’s lips had her stepping forward and snatching the offending item out of her lover’s hands and stalking off into the walk-in closet where she would put it on. She said not a word but made it a point to slam the door behind her in displeasure.

-.-.-.-.-.-

 

Miranda looked at herself in the mirror with a grimace, staring at the garish red and green and silver thread. As she took a breath the damn things jingled. “No. No, absolutely not.” Miranda shook her head and proceeded to try and take the outfit off.

  
“Oh, no you don’t!” Andrea jumped into action and pulled the material back down over Miranda’s stomach, her hands holding the sweater down aground Miranda’s hips as she stood behind her lover. Miranda, still facing the mirror, glared dangerously at Andrea through their reflections. The girl was smiling. Smiling so bright it was hard for Miranda’s own lips not to twitch in response. Damn her cheery disposition.

“I do not see why I must wear such an atrocious outfit.”

 Andrea just smiled and placed a lingering kiss to the side of Miranda’s neck. “It’s an ugly sweater party, Miranda. You have to wear one.”

If it made Andrea smile like this, then if she must, she must.  
  
She just supposed it would make this evening more memorable when she surprised Andrea with a small ring box at the end of the evening and an important question pertaining to their futures. Hideous skirt convention that it was or not.

 

**The End**

 

**Author's Note:**

> Entered in for hideous skirt convention.


End file.
